A Hula Dance for Brock
by Sunflorazumarill
Summary: While Ash and friends are stopping in Slateport City, Erika decides to make Brock fall in love with her by doing a hula dance for him on the beach. Short, fluffy, one shot fic. Please R&R. (BrockErika pairing)


A HULA DANCE FOR BROCK  
  
Notes: This is a short, fluffy love story that I've written involving my favorite Pokémon couple, Brock and Erika. This story takes place in the "Pokémon present", meaning this story occurs at around the same time that Ash is wherever he is right now. To be more specific, it takes place during the time Ash and friends were in Slateport City. Just for you to know, I consider the year that Pokémon takes place to be 20XX.  
  
Now I'll clarify the ages for the story's only two characters. Brock: 28, Erika: 28  
  
We are on a small beach somewhere near Slateport City as sunset approaches. We see beautiful palm trees, flourishing bushes, and tropical flowers lining the sun kissed shore. There are no people on the beach, except for one. That person is Brock, who was asked to come to the beach by the request of a woman named Erika, who is traveling along with him and his friends as they head through the Hoenn region. They have stopped in Slateport City so that May, a young teen traveling along with them, can participate in a Pokémon Contest. Usually, Slateport's beach is populated by many people, but at sunset, we see only Brock. He is wearing an orange colored large, quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of short brown shorts. He is sitting down on the ground with his back up to a rock. He is thinking about something.  
  
Brock (to himself): I wonder what Erika wanted to show me out here? Why can't Ash, May, and Max be here, too?  
  
Brock takes a look at all the plants on the beach. He decides to comment on them.  
  
Brock (to himself): Wow, when there isn't so many people here, the beach looks beautiful, especially when it's sunset.  
  
As Brock continues to sit on the beach, we hear a voice. It's the nice voice of a very attractive woman. To be more specific, it's Erika's voice.  
  
Brock: Erika, is that you? Where are you?  
  
Then, from some of the bushes on one side of the beach, we see Erika walk onto the beach. However, she's dressed very unusually. As she walks towards Brock, we see that Erika's wearing a coconut bikini top that still shows the outer rim of her breasts, a large necklace consisting of pink colored flowers, and a green colored grass skirt that goes down to a little above her knees. She is also wearing a pair of tan colored sandals and on the back of her head is a large red tropical flower that makes her look more attractive. We also can see that Erika still has her red headband in her hair like she usually does and that her hula skirt starts just barely above her hips, a few inches below her exposed navel. Upon reaching Brock, she looks at him passionately.  
  
Erika (sweetly): Hello, Brock.  
  
Brock (blushing at the site of the scantly clad Erika): Oh hi, Erika.  
  
Erika: How do you feel, Brock?  
  
Brock: Oh, I feel great. Is this why you told me to come here?  
  
Erika: Well, that's half of it.  
  
Brock: Well, telling how you're dressed, is the other half you giving me a hula dance?  
  
Erika (giggles): Yes it is, Brock.  
  
Brock (blushing again): Well, is there any special reason why you want to dance for me?  
  
Erika: Well, I didn't realize it at first, but I recently discovered that I have some special feelings for you and finally find out if you feel the same about me.  
  
Brock (excited): You do? All this time I knew you, I thought you didn't like me in that way. Why didn't you ever tell me this before?  
  
Erika: I guess because they were hidden feelings up until now.  
  
Brock: Well, why aren't Ash, May, and Max here with us?  
  
Erika: I wanted us to be alone. I figured with Ash and Max watching May practice for her Pokémon Contest right now, this would be the perfect time for me to do this for you.  
  
Brock (looking at Erika's hula outfit): You're right. We're all alone here. I've never had someone dance for only me before.  
  
Erika (bending down towards Brock): Well there's a first time for everything.  
  
Brock (starting to stand up): I'm ready for you to dance for me, my sweet hula flower.  
  
Erika (pushing Brock back down): No need to stand up, Brock. Just sit down and relax.  
  
Brock: Okay. Whatever you say, Erika. Whatever you say.  
  
Erika: Well we shouldn't waste any more time talking. It's time for me to do some dancing.  
  
Erika steps back a few feet and prepares to perform her hula dance. She then looks to her left for a little something necessary to her dance.  
  
Erika: Okay, Gloom. It's time.  
  
We then scroll to Erika's left where we see her Gloom standing next to a radio. Gloom responds to its lovely and talented Trainer.  
  
Gloom (turning on the radio): Gloom, Gloom.  
  
We start to hear Hawaiian music come from the radio as we go back to Erika, who starts her hula dance. She positions her arms to her right while facing Brock. She then starts to move her hips left and right and then starts slowly moving her still-positioned arms up and down. The Grass Trainer's grass skirt swishes left and right as she continues to hula. Her alluring eyes slowly open and close and her semi-short blue hair slightly blows to the left by the calm breeze along with the nice flower decoration behind her head as we go to a close-up of her face. We then go to Brock, who's amazed at Erika's dance.  
  
Brock (watching Erika dance): Wow Erika, your dancing is amazing!  
  
Erika (while dancing): Why thanks Brock. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Erika then moves her arms to her left and starts to move them up and down while positioned in that direction. She continues to perform her hula dance for another minute or two. As she dances some more, we see another shot of Brock watching the beautiful female strut her stuff before shooting back to her. We then see Erika move her right arm move back to her right. She now has both arms stick outward from her body. She then starts moving her hips in a circular fashion, similar to if she was spinning a hula-hoop around her hips. She now begins to dance in this tropical fashion for her special friend.  
  
Brock (dazed): Oh my. I always dreamed of having a hula dancer dance for me, but I never thought you'd be that hula dancer, Erika.  
  
Erika (still focused on her dance): Really, Brock? I never knew that. I'm glad to be the one to grant that wish of yours.  
  
Erika keeps on dancing the way she currently is. She even begins to move left and right and even forward, going near Brock, making him very excited. After another minute of dancing like this, Erika performs a full spin of her body, her arms still protruding outward. Her short hula skirt starts to rise as she continuously spins around in place, but it doesn't rise high enough to reveal anything underneath the skirt. Eventually, she manages to move around a little while spinning around. Brock continues to be stunned that a sophisticated and pretty woman such as Erika is doing a hula dance for him.  
  
Brock: I really love your dancing! Don't stop anytime soon!  
  
With the grace, beauty, and skill of an expert hula girl, Erika manages to spin around for a minute or more. She eventually stops spinning, but doesn't feel even slightly dizzy from the long hula spin. She then raises her arms up and starts to once again move her hips in a circular fashion, this time a little faster than last time. Her grass skirt rises slightly from the speed that her torso is moving in a circle. Every several seconds, Erika spins around two times. We then see another close up of her face, her gorgeous green eyes looking straight towards us. The sunset makes her look even more gorgeous for someone such as Brock.  
  
Brock (excited): Oh, this is the very best thing any girl has ever done for me!  
  
Erika's hula dance has gone on for several minutes by now, but she's still not done. She then stops moving her hips and starts to slowly cross her arms in front of her. She then quickly raises them back up in the air as she starts to move her hips yet again, this time left and right, but at a faster pace than when she started her dance. Her hula skirt starts swishing around left and right with the motion of her hips. She also moves around while dancing. She then starts slowly moving towards Brock. Upon reaching him, she puts her arms down, starts to bend down, her hips still rapidly swaying, lowers her head to in front of Brock's, and passionately kisses him on the lips (her hips are still moving as she does this). The kiss lasts several seconds. Erika then un-bends herself and moves away from Brock so she can finish her hula.  
  
Brock (very excited from the kiss): Ahhhhhhhhh! She really loves me!  
  
After their amazing first kiss, Erika's hula in just about done. The movement of her hips starts to slow down and so does the swaying of her grass skirt. Eventually, her dance comes to a stop along with the music that was playing throughout her entire hula dance. She brushes her hair and the flower behind it with her left hand. She then walks towards Brock, who is just dazed and amazed at the dance she did just for him.  
  
Erika: Well Brock, how did you like my hula dance?  
  
Brock: Erika, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen you do.  
  
Erika: You really think that?  
  
Brock: Of course I do! That was terrific! I wish you did this for me earlier!  
  
Erika (blushing): Thank you, Brock. Awwwwwwwww.  
  
Erika gets on her knees and leans towards Brock, who wraps his arms around her. He puts her over on his right side and the two look at each other. We see a close up of both of their faces facing each other.  
  
Brock (very nicely): You're really pretty, Erika.  
  
Erika (very nicely): Thanks for saying for that.  
  
Brock: Erika, I think there's something I'd like to tell you.  
  
Erika: No need to say anything. Brock, I love you.  
  
Brock: Erika, I love you, too, more than I ever loved anyone.  
  
Erika takes her arms and wraps them around Brock's body. Brock then puts his ear down on the middle of Erika's chest, directly where her heart is, and rests his head there. What he is doing is listening to her gentle, beating heart.  
  
Erika (looking at Brock): Brock, what are you doing?  
  
Brock: Oh, just listening to your heartbeat. I hope that's okay.  
  
Erika: Brock, of course that's okay. (resting her head on Brock's head) I really love you, and you really love me. So, what does my heart sound like?  
  
Brock: It sounds beautiful, such a beautiful rhythm your heart produces.  
  
Erika: I think it's nice what you're doing right now. In fact, it feels like I'm hearing my own heartbeat myself. (kisses Brock on top of his head)  
  
Brock: Oh, Erika. I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think we could really have something together.  
  
Brock then lifts his head off of Erika's chest. He then turns his head towards Erika and then plants a soft kiss on her chest, precisely where her heart is. Erika blushes when he does this.  
  
Erika (blushing): Brock, wow. That was unexpected. It actually felt like your lips were touching my heart when it beat.  
  
Brock: Yeah. I felt like I was actually kissing your beating heart. It felt so wonderful.  
  
Erika (putting her hand on her chest): Sorry, Brock, my heart's beating faster after that kiss you gave it. (taking Brock's hand and putting it on her chest) Here, feel it.  
  
Brock (feeling Erika's accelerated heartbeat): Wow, it is beating faster. You know, I think I finally found the woman I want to be with for the rest of my life.  
  
Erika: Aw, thanks, Brock. That is just what I was thinking.  
  
Brock: Erika, I really loved the hula dance you gave me. That was very sweet of you.  
  
Erika: I know. I'm just glad we're together right now. It's a shame that can't just sit here forever and have the sun never set.  
  
Brock: I know. We have to be heading back soon, though. We should tell the others that we've found love with each other.  
  
Erika: Yeah, but for now, let's just sit here together and watch the sunset.  
  
Brock: Okay, my lovely flower princess.  
  
Brock and Erika continue to sit down on the beach together and watch the sunset together. We see the sun sink below the horizon of the ocean as the two lovers cuddle each other. They then turn to face each other and share another kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
